


Chaps

by theminiummark



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cowboys, M/M, Pre-Slash, horse trainer! Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: From northisnotup's harlequin romance challenge on tumblr, where the back of a romance novel was given: "Horse trainer Trent Kimball is starting to believe his family's ranch is actually cursed. Still, its a place to recover from both his divorce and professional setbacks. That is, until Shelby Forrester shows up, looking far too fine for a cowboy country, and informs him that she is the owner of the Eager Beaver Ranch! Whoever produces a deed first, wins the ranch, but can they ignore the passion building between them?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest…all I could think of with this prompt was Sid’s ass in chaps…so there you go.

Geno let out a long breath in relief as he finally pulled onto the gravel drive that winds the long way up to the main house of the ranch. The Metallurg Ranch had been in his family for four generations. His parents had left the family business when he was young, but you really can’t run away from your roots. Having worked for years for other people, Geno was ready to start things on his own.

Circling around to back up his trailer to the stable to get Pozhar out of his trailer and settled in before he took in the state of the place his grandparents had left him.

What he was not expecting when he walked into the stable was loud cursing and the most perfect ass, framed by long, leather chaps, he had ever seen. The owner of said ass was bent over, elbow deep in the world’s oldest looking tractor Geno had ever seen. All could be seen above that glorious hind-quarters were a dark head of hair and a strong back with broad shoulders.

So shocked was he that the slamming of the stable door behind him startled him out of his daze and caused the man in the tractor to jump, hitting his head hard against the open engine cover with a yelp and a renewed round of cursing.

Geno was brought up short in the face of wide brown eyes and the fullest, most sinful mouth he had seen on a man.

Geno had been accused of many things, putting his horses above all else being first and foremost, but he was still a man. A man who recognized in himself a weakness far greater than a love for horses - a weakness now standing in front of him that he did not know he had before this moment.

“Who the hell are you?”

Geno smiled his most charming smile. “I’m Evgeni Malkin, Geno for short.” Holding out his hand to shake, he hoped to make the best first impression he could.

The man did not look impressed in the least, staring at his hand like it was a rattlesnake ready to jump out and bite him. “Uh-huh. And what are you doing on my ranch?”

Geno lost his smile, slowly retracting his hand to fold across his chest. “What do you mean _your_ ranch? This is my ranch.”

Mimicking Geno by crossing his arms across his chest, he narrowed those bright eyes and pursed his lips. “I bought this ranch four weeks ago. And you are trespassing. I’ll kindly ask you to leave.”

Geno widened his stance, planting his feet more firmly to the stable floor and took in the man in front of him. Now, not as distracted by the view of the spectacular bottom and mesmerizing eyes, he tried to puzzle out who this guy was. What he did find was a little surprising. Everything that was on his person was new: from his hat, to his chaps (God bless those chaps, they provided the perfect frame for a fantastic view), to his boots. This was not someone who had any business running, let alone owning, a ranch.

“You are mistaken. This ranch was left to me by my Grandfather, so in that respect; _you_ are trespassing on _my_ ranch.”

The guy had the audacity to roll his eyes at him. “I’m not going anywhere until you show me some proof, Mr. Malkin.”

“Proof? Alright, I’ll show you proof. But first, I need the name of the man I will be having the state troopers escort off my ranch.”

“We’ll see about that!” He scoffed as he turned his back to Geno making his way back to the tractor he was unsuccessfully repairing. “And it’s Crosby, Sidney Crosby. Now get out of my barn.”

Geno stood there for a few more seconds, enjoying the view to make up for the unpleasant last few minutes before stalking out of the stable to climb into his truck, slamming the door in frustration.

Sidney Crosby, huh? Well, it certainly has been an interesting welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> And I can quite picture them starting to get along, and G teaching Sid all sorts of horse handling techniques where he has to be all pressed up along his back, guiding his hands. Originally posted to My [Tumblr](http://theminiummark.tumblr.com/).


End file.
